Profesión: Amos de Casa!
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Tras una terrible decision, los Hombres de la Familia Cullen deberán demostrar todo lo que saben acerca el cuidado de una casa y su familia... ¿Lo lograrán?
1. Chapter 1

Primero: los personajes, para mis desgracia no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Segundo: disfrútenlo!

**_Capitulo Uno_**

- Jasper, podrías parar un momento? Realmente se me hace muy difícil elegir cual suavizante para ropa llevar, si el "Fragancia de Bosques", o el "Esencia de Mar" cuando me tiemblan las manos terriblemente por tu culpa.

- Que quieres que haga?! Estoy desesperado, al borde del colapso mental… Allie me mando a comprar ropa interior a propósito, y se que sino cumplo arderé en el infierno!

Nueva oleada de pánico. Humanos, que no tenían nada que ver, habían huido despavoridos de la zona en la que ellos se encontraban.

- Oh, vamos! No es tan difícil…yo te ayudare si quieres.- diciendo esto, esbozo una sonrisa pervertida.

- Oh, no había pensado en eso…- se llevo la mano a la cabeza, despeinándose la madeja de cabello rubio que tenía por melena.- podríamos preguntarle a Edward…

- Basta! Déjame elegir! Si elijo un suavizante lejos del gusto de mamá, me convertiré en una masa de carne inerte, o lo que sea que soy…

Caminando por el pasillo, y alertado por el pánico, venia un resuelto Edward con dos carritos repletos de la sección de alimentos.

- Que sucedió?.- pregunto ni bien estuvo a 10 metros de los nerviosos jóvenes.

- Mira Edwi…

- No me llames así!

- MIRA EDWII!.- le grito posicionándose frente a el, con una bolsa azul, y otra verde.- elige, yo no me hago responsable.

- Mmm…la azul, por mi color favorito.

- OK, la culpa es tuya. Registraste esto, verdad Jazz?

Jasper, en esos momentos se encontraba agarrado a la estantería mas cercana, sufriendo un ataque de temblores. Leía con insistencia la lista perfectamente ordenada por orden alfabético que Alice había confeccionado para el.

- No es tan terrible, Jazz…

- Mira quien lo dice…se puede saber para que compraste tanta comida humana?! Bella no es un elefante…

- Bueno, tomando como hecho principal el hermoso suceso de que haya decidido a venirse a vivir a nuestra casa, amerita que la cuide como corresponde.- respondió Edward con aires de suficiencia.

- 30 kilos de carne, 10 kilos de frutas, 2 kilos de chocolate, y anda a saber que es todo eso… no es un poco exagerado, hermanito?.- pregunto Emmett, quien en esos momentos se acercaba a ellos con un carrito que básicamente poseía productos de limpieza, al que ahora se les agregaba el suavizante "Esencia de Mar".

- Bueno, simplemente quiero tenerla bien alimentada.

- Si, al punto de que no pueda salir por la puerta.- dijo Jasper. Grave error.

- Perdón? Te atreves a cuestionarme, a MI, cuando fue TU mujer quien nos metió en todo esto? Mira como estamos! Rebajados, a la servidumbre medieval de las mujeres desquiciadas que nos rodean…

Emmett aprovecho para quitarle la lista a Jasper.

- Perdón? Yo? YO?! Fue culpa de TU Bella! Sin ella Allie nunca hubiera pensado todo esto…

- Deja de ponerle ese diminutivo!

- Que dominado, santo cielo!.- dijo Emmett, entre risas.

- Bueno…quizás si…quizás Alice tenga la culpa…

**FLASH BACK**

_**Alice POV**_

Estaba recostada cómodamente contra la pared amarillo patito de la pequeña y acogedora cocinita de Bella; el lugar carecía de lujos, pero de lo que no le faltaba era cariño. Suspire. Sin tan solo nuestra cocina fuese así…la ultima vez que mi familia había demostrado signos de amor allí dentro, fue cuando Emmett (cuando no) reto a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a mi marido, Jazz (a pesar de que lo amenace con no dejarlo entrar en mi habitación por lo menos 2 años seguidos), quien acepto; queda de mas decir, que lo que quedo ya no podía llamarse cocina, sino una serie de escombros, maderas astilladas y acero desdoblado.

En esos momentos, Bella se encontraba con un fregadero y un balde de agua en las manos. La pobre estaba limpiando todo el lugar antes de que Charlie llegase.

A veces pensaba que él podría ayudarla un poco. La pobre se encontraba realmente cansada, después de haber luchado con esos humanitos chillones del colegio, haber descubierto el terrible deceso del monovolumen, quien realizo sus últimos 10 metros con dignidad, antes de pararse y no arrancar nunca mas, y de aguantar a un posesivo Edward con un ataque repentino y para nada predecible de querer comprarle a su amada el automóvil mas costoso que encontrara a su paso…como no.

Realmente la admiraba. Y ella que se admiraba de nosotros, de nuestra simulada perfección, de nuestros andares delicados y sofisticados, de nuestros poderes, de nuestra fuerza…de nuestra inmortalidad.

Mientras observaba como refregaba una arisca mancha de algo oscuro que se había pegoteado a la encimera, trate de, por aunque sea un breve lapso de tiempo, imaginarme a Rosalie haciendo aquello.

Rápidamente, deje de respirar, para no alertar a Bella y dejar que continuase su trabajo; realmente daba demasiada risa, pensar en la perfecta Rosie, con delantal, el cabello tan perfectamente cuidado recogido en un rodete hecho así nomás, sin ningún preparativo, y guantes de hule…

Fue demasiado.

- De que te ríes, Alice? Haz tenido alguna visión divertida? Porque la verdad, estoy un poco cansada de esto…- dijo Bella, dejando de luchar contra lo invencible (la mancha), como sabia que lo haría.

- Oh, no…simplemente tuve un pequeño desvarío, solo eso.- dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Bella no quedo del todo convencida, por supuesto. Ya no podía confiar plenamente en todo lo que nosotros le decíamos.

- Esta bien…seguiré con esto, a ver si lo termino antes de que llegue papá…

Bella, al girarse tropezó con el fregadero, que la hizo estrellarse contra la encimera; antes de que se golpeara la cabeza, y tuviese que pagar las consecuencias por ello, me deslice a velocidad vampirica y la tome en brazos.

- Bella, debes tener mas cuidado… agradece que ya sabia de antemano que no te ibas a romper la cabeza de entrada, porque con tu facilidad para los accidentes, ni a mi me darías tiempo de reaccionar.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta…

- Nunca te das cuenta. La próxima vez que no te des cuenta, estarás mirando crecer las flores desde abajo… aunque espero que si llega ese momento, tengamos otra solución para ti.

Bingo.

Había pegado en el tema que a Bella mas feliz la ponía, saber que yo estaba tan ansiosa como ella en que se transformara en una de nosotros. Así, podría hablar con ella, como nunca pude hacerlo con Rosalie; ella podría estar con Edward toda la eternidad, y lo más importante…no tendría que preocuparse por las cosas de la casa.

Eso me hizo dar curiosidad.

- Bella…no te estresa hacer esto? Digo, limpiar, lavar, limpiar, hacer la cena, limpiar…

- No, estoy acostumbrada. Me imagino que a ustedes no se les hace tan tedioso porque lo hacen entre todos…que suerte tienes.

Que equivocada estaba.

Esme hacia todo. TODO.

Ella lavaba, planchaba, limpiaba… por suerte, se había liberado de tener que preparar la cena o el almuerzo…pobre mujer…

Yo la ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero ella decía que no me preocupara, que yo tenia que hacer mi vida, que esa era su responsabilidad. Al cuerno la responsabilidad!

- Bella, sabes que? Ninguno de la familia hace nada. Solo Esme. Ella hace todo.

- Oh, Dios mío! Una sola mujer atiende a 6 vampiros que no duermen en ningún momento?! Menos mal que es inmortal…

- Créeme, lleva décadas así…quizás…

- Quizás…?

- Sea hora de cambiar la rutina, no te parece?.

- A que te refieres?

Bella podía ser tonta cuando se lo proponía.

- mmm… hacer trabajar a los hombres, para que aprendan lo que es la vida de una ama de casa!

Bella quedo shockeada.

Rápidamente, la imagen de un Edward barriendo se me vino a la mente.

Sonreí como una niña pequeña. Esme iba a tener sus merecidas vacaciones. Todos los hombres de la casa tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- "Allie" te mando a comprar ropa para todo el invierno…apurémoslos, no querremos osarnos a sobrepasar el limite impuesto por las doncellas.

- Es verdad. Vamos Jasper.- comenzaron a caminar.

- Edward…jasper no nos esta siguiendo.

Edward giro los ojos. Tomo entre sus dedos el puente de su perfecta nariz, en señal de gran estress. Volvió para atrás. Solo podía sentir pensamientos caóticos en la mente de su hermano.

- Jazz…estas grande para esto! Estamos contigo, no te preocupes.

- Así es.- Emmett, le guiño un ojo al tiempo que revoleaba la listita en su mano.

- Esta bien…esto no puede ser peor que la batalla de la Confederación…

Y diciendo esto, los tres hombres valerosos se acercaron a la sección "Ropa Femenina".

:-:-.

_**Holaa!!**_

Espero que les haya gustado!

Mi idea es hacer una especie de historia mostrando como los Cullen no tendrian que ser tan machistas…Y los graves problemas con los que se encontraran al intentarlo XD.

Ok…ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusto y quien que lo continue

Nos leemos!!

:Alice:


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa!

Lamento haber demorado taaaanto...pero ya saben las que leen is fics... entre la falta de tiempo, y la falta de ordenador...XDD

espero lo que disfruten!!

_**Capitulo 2**_

Bueno.

Era de esperar. No se podía pedir más.

Luego de haber ingresado en la sección femenina, precisamente la de "ropa interior", un hombre se agarraba los cabellos, y emanaba pequeñas ondas de pánico, terror, y desesperación ( pequeñas, pues cierto hermano con cabellos cobrizos lo amenazo con comentarle a Alice algo que a ella no le gustaría…); un segundo hombre, esta vez de contextura robusta, parecía encantadísimo con la ropa interior femenina de talla demasiado…pequeña, preferentemente la de color rojo; ya había llenado un canasto entero de diversos modelos, y tonalidades del color. Un tercer hombre, esta vez aparentemente mas joven que los anteriores, se encontraba, al parecer, en un dilema interno. Estaba entre el robusto, que revoleaba en esos momentos un sostén negro, que a pesar de no ser su color predilecto, había llamado poderosamente su atención gracias a su impecable encaje, y el hombre de cabellos rubios, en esos momentos disparados hacia todas las direcciones posibles, sosteniendo en una mano una canasta vacía, y en la otra una lista arrugada. Le temblaba la mano.

El corpulento, luego de su arrebato, se percato del dilema interno de su "compañero de compras", y decidió, siendo piadoso, acercarse y consolarlo (si podía y no se encontraba con otro sostén arrebatador).

- Ehhmm… Edward, sabes…yo no soy bueno para estas cosas de sentimientos, asi que hombre, lárgalo de una vez.- dijo Emmett Cullen metiendo en la canasta su nueva adquisición.

- Es que…no te das cuenta? Toda mi niñez, que por cierto fue hace mucho, me censuro este tipo de cosas! Yo no puedo estar en esta sección, es incorrecto, inmoral, degenerado, y… y Jasper, puedes parar de desesperarme y tener esos pensamientos tan homicidas por parte de Alice? No creo que sea capaz de hacerte algo así.-

Emmett sentía pena por los dos.

Jasper, dentro de un ataque de pánico, al temer en elegir mal la ropa especialmente para su reina Allie (temiendo las consecuencias de realizar una mala elección, hacia mas de media hora que estaba delante del mismo estante); y su otro hermano del alma, Edward, se encontraba bajo un dilema, pero sencillamente absurdo.

Y el la estaba pasando tan bien…imaginando toda esa ropa en el cuerpo de su Rosie…ese encaje de ligar rojo, que bien iba a quedarle….

- No es necesario que lo compartas conmigo, Emmett.- dijo un molesto Edward, quien a pesar de estar molesto, al mismo tiempo se encontraba preocupado.

- Oh, Vamos! Se termino.-

Diciendo esto los agarro a los dos del brazo ( de haber sido ellos humanos, en esos momentos tendrían una extremidad amputada) y los llevo hasta uno de los vestidores, a pesar de las quejas de Edward y el temblor de Jasper. Se encerraron los tres en el pequeñísimo cubículo para sus cuerpos, y trabaron la puerta.

- Voy a ser conciso, así no nos entendemos mal: Jasper, hombre! No es tan difícil elegirle la ropa a Alice! Ya lo has hecho antes, cuando en sus interminables pruebas de ropa le has dicho cual le quedaba bonita. Haz como yo: piensa en cual le quedaría sexy en su cuerpo, agarrala y listo!

- Genial, ahora tendré que aguantar los pensamientos de los dos pensando en sus mujeres desnudas?! Debería darles vergüenza…

- Y a ti? Mas vergüenza que a nosotros!.- dijo Emmett girándose hacia el, aplastando un poco a Jasper, quien quedo estampado contra la pared, pensando en la respuesta su problema.

- Yo? Justo yo? A ver…que ocurrencias tiene el gran Emmett me- como- A Rosalie Hale- sin importar que haya otros enfrente- Cullen?

- Mi ocurrencia es un hecho. Tu no estas nervioso solo porque estemos en una sección supuestamente prohibida, inmoral, o lo que sea para tu "prefecta educación".- al decir esto, Edward empujo a su hermano y el cubículo tembló peligrosamente hacia el lado derecho.- Sino que también estas nervioso porque te gusta estar aquí! Porque tu también piensas, y no me lo niegues, mentiroso de pacotilla, en que todos los encajes azules, celestes, y todas sus tonalidades quedarían bien en el cuerpo de Bella! No lo niegues! Ni te atrevas!

Edward quedo con menos onda que un renglón. Emmett…no podía creerlo. Estaba en lo cierto! Todo ese tiempo, había estado mirando "sin querer" solo la ropa azul, celeste, o de esos colores…

- Creo que…creo que tienes razón, Emmett.- Jasper radiaba a su lado, pues sabia que la idea que su hermano le había tirado, era excelente.- Igualmente, eso no resuelve nada.

- Como que no?

- No. Bella no me mando a comprarle ropa interior, ella no es tan desubicada como para hacerlo

- Entonces, hazle un regalito.- para esos momentos, Jasper trataba de salir de detrás del apretujon de su hermanito, mientras este exhibía una sonrisa cada vez mas pervertida, y forcejeaba con Jazz.- Vamos, a Bella le vendrá bien.- le guiño un ojo.

- Dios mío, eres increíble.

- Lo se! Salgamos de aquí, y sigamos lo que estábamos haciendo.

Abrieron la puerta del cubículo, y mientras la luz volvía hacia ellos, Edward y Jasper no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, tal vez por la falta de espacio, o porque todo fue tan repentino que no pudieron hacerlo.

Apenas Emmett había abierto la maldita puerta, su vista se fijo en algo que ellos no alcanzaron a visualizar, y tan rápido como lo haba visto, había salido corriendo hacia eso, que seguramente seria una nueva ropa interior arrebatadora. Sin considerar, que estaban los tres apretados.

Edward y Jasper fueron empujados hacia los costados del cubículo, partiendo la fina madera de la que este estaba hecho. Por fortuna, no había nadie en esa zona de la sección. Tan rápido como pudieron, salieron disparados a perderse entre las estanterías.

- Mmm…me gusta este blanco, y este amarillo…no, no le quedaría, y ese rosado?.- Jasper, ahora con su nuevo panorama, no perdía mirada a ningún sostén, imaginándose, ya que estaba, de todas las formas posibles a su querida Allie. El nunca entendía, que sus emociones se pasaban de la raya.

- Jazz..podrías parar?!.- Edward estaba l borde de la histeria. Gracias a las hermosas ondas de lujuria de su queridísimo hermano, estaba teniendo ideas demasiado…raras, de su querida Bella. Su canasta estaba llena de un selectivo color Azul, y en ese momento se encontraba en la sección Celeste.- Créeme, no necesito tener esas imágenes en la cabeza.

- Basta, Jazz…estas haciendo que reconsidere la idea de llevarme toda la ropa de aquí.- dijo Emmett, quien traía una canasta cargada hasta el tope de ropa interior negra, roja y algunas blancas.- Edward…te dije "un" regalito, no todo un estante, sabes? y Jazz, el blanco no le quedaria bien a Alice. Creeme.

- Ya lo se. Es que tengo que elegir. Debe ser metódicamente examinada cada una de estas prendas. Una debe ser la adecuada…

- Como tu digas.

...-...

Una hora después, y con 12 bolsas color rosado, mas las de la otra sección, (que eran bastantes), partían hacia el jeep de Emmett, quien estaba esperando fielmente en el estacionamiento. El terrible automóvil contrastaba con los demás, pequeños y frágiles a su lado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh… por fin terminamos!.- dijo Emmett a los gritos una vez que tiro las bolsas atrás (sin considerar que allí estaba Jasper), mientras se acomodaba y prendía el motor del Jeep.

- Es verdad. Creí que nunca me cansaría. Esto agoto todas mis energías mentales.- dijo un Edward cansado, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, luego de haber acomodado bien todas sus bolsas, incluyendo la de los 30 kilos de carne, al lado de Jasper.

- Seguro. Bien que lo disfrutaste.

- Cállate.

- Admítelo.

- Ni muerto.

- Lo has admitido!

- Pueden parar?! Quiero irme con mi Alice!!.- Jasper estaba bastante irritado, a causa de encontrarse aplastado por mas de 35 bolsas.- quiero irme Ya de aquí, esta bien?

Sin mediar palabra, arranco el jeep, esperando la reacción que las mujeres tendrían una vez llegados.

Y preguntándose, como le habría ido a Carlisle…

_**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado!!**_

tratare de actualizar mas pronto, aunque no prometo nada, ya saben... no quiero prometer algo que quizas no pueda complir.

a adivinar de que le paso a Carlisle! o mejor dicho: que le hicieron hacer XD

ya esta decidido que le paso, a ver si alguien adivina XD

y ya saben: sus reviews son mi sueldo, y ademas una forma de saber que les agrada:)

nos leemos!!

cualquier comentario hacia el fic o hacia mi, review

**:Alice:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle POV**

Esto era humillante.

En mis 300 años y pico de existencia, me hubiese imaginado e este tipo de situación. Incluso, ni siquiera en el consultorio, en el que, por algún caso muy especifico, tendría que hacerlo.

No. Yo, Carlisle Cullen, rebajado a acomodar ropa. De mujer.

Y no era solo tener que sacarla de los cajones, y doblarlas. Claro que no. Tambien debia catalogarla por color. Estupendo.

En esos momentos me encontraba luchando en la habitación de mi querida hija Alice. Y digo luchando, porque jamas pense que aquí dentro guardase tanta ropa; creia que todo lo que compraba (casi todos los dias), era compensación de lo que tiraba (que pasaba cada mes). Pero me equivoque. Todo, todo estaba alli dentro. Y era demasiado.

Estaba catalogando el color blanco, hipotéticamente su color preferido. Y digo hipotéticamente, porque el 80 de su ropa era blanca. Ya habia catalogado el color amarillo, verde, y rojo (de lo cual habia muy poco) y no habia encontrado nada raro. Esto era en si un infierno.

La ropa interior era lo ultimo. No queria abusar de toquetear mas de la cuenta la ropa intima de mi hija, por mas de que eso fuera solo una fachada; estaba prácticamente seguro, de que todo esto habia sido por eso: para verme a mi nervioso con la ropa interior. Por suerte, no podia darles el gusto de verme ruborizado. Esa era una de las maravillosas ventajas de ser un vampiro.

Mientras doblaba camisetas blancas de todas las telas habidas y por haber, pensaba en el primer grupo de prendas que habia tenido que acomodar: las de Esme.

Por suerte, era mi mujer. Por suerte, ella se apiado de mi, y me ayudo. Aun en contra de los designios de Alice y Rosalie, quienes estaban comodamente sentadas en el sillon del piso inferior.

Si hubiese sentido frio, una corriente hubiese atravesado toda mi medula espinal. Me daba panico el solo hecho de pensar en mi segunda hija, Rosalie…que demonios tendria dentro de esa habitación, conociendo de antemano los…pasatiempos productivos de ella y mi otro hijo, Emmett…era algo en lo que realmente no queria pensar.

Estaba, pacientemente esperando que el medico que existia en mi interior fuese reclamado por el hospital de este pueblo.

Mire por enesima vez mi biper y mi celular. Ninguno sonaba.

Resignado, segui catalogando la ropa blanca de mi amada hijita.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Era cierto. Emmett tenia razon. Bella se veria hermosa en toda esa lenceria delicada que habia comprado para ella. Pero…como demonios iba a darsela?

En el camino, mientras Emmett habia empezado a cantar (a los gritos) una cancion repugnante de algo llamado Rock moderno (solo me gustaba el de los 70, nada mas), y conducia de tal manera el jeep, que me golpee varias veces la cabeza contra el techo, y Jasper quedo, como consecuencia hundido en el mar de bolsas ( luego de 10 minutos de viaje, decidio darse por vencido en su batalla por acomodarlas, luego de que un sostén que iria para Alice le saltara en la cara y casi rompiese la puerta contraria de la patada presa del panico), indique a Emmett que me dejase en casa de Bella.

Luego de unos fatidicos 15 minutos, en los que revolvimos cada una de las bolsas en busca de la que yo queria, mas los kilos de carne, que en mi opinión eran pocos, mas unas pequeñas bolsas mas, y me dispuse a entrar a su casa.

Lo ultimo que senti, y que anote en mi agenda "asesinar después" mental, antes de abrir la puerta, fueron los pensamientos pecaminosos de Emmett con Bella en la ropa interior que habia comprado, y las descargas de lujuria de Jasper, regalo suyo de cortesía.

Dios mio, se notaba que Bella estaba arriba. La cocina estaba mas desolada que de costumbre, y habia algunos platos sin lavar. Me extraño esa conducta en mi amado angel, ya que solia ser bastante prolija.

Deje las bolsas con vestimenta sobre la mesa, y me dispuse a acomodar lo demas dentro de la heladera y los mostradores. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas, que a Bella todo este tema de la venganza femenina se le pasase pronto. Demasiado estrés para mi cansado pensamiento.

- Buenas noches, Bella.- salude cordialmente. Ella nunca aprendia. Sabia que la sentia acercarse, pero aun asi caminaba sigilosa por la cocina.

- Oh, demonios Edward! No puedes dejar tus poderes para ocasiones de peligro extremo, y dejarme intentar sorprenderte alguna que otra vez?.- comento haciendo un mohin que me resulto de lo mas tierno. Termine en ese momento de acomodar la carne (que por alguna razon no entraba en la heladera…no comprendia, era demasiado pequeña), y me acerque hacia ella.

- Ese gesto en tu rostro es adorable.- la abrace, y comence a hacer mi actividad preferida, besar su cuello. Levante el rostro para besarla…estaba empezando a hiperventilar.- y ese rubor en tu rostro…es sumamente apetitoso.

- Sabes? Te extrañe.- me dijo mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho.

- Y yo a ti? Se me hizo totalmente insoportable el tiempo que estuve afuera.- lo dije, mientras la besaba nuevamente. Sabia que Charlie aun no habia llegado, que estaba de guardia hasta tarde (ya era tarde) , por lo que podiamos darnos el lujo de hablar o hacer lo que quisieramos.

- Pero seguro te divertiste! Dime, compraste algo mas que comida?.- le brillaron los ojos.

Lo sabia. Sabia que, Alice habia visto que yo compraba la ropa, y por ende, habia puesto de sobreaviso a Bella, quien ahora me reclamaba a mi. Mi delirio de persecución se disparo a velocidades impredecibles…no podia creer lo rapido que funcionaba. Yo no era tan exagerado y perseguido. Menos cuando se trataba de Bella.

- Lo dices pro algo en especial?.- trate de tantear el terreno. No me iba a agarrar deprevenido.

- No, por nada en especial. Solo pense que quizas hubieses visto algo que te haya gustado, no se…- lo dijo un poco desilusionada. Me dio, hasta cierto punto, pena, ver a mi angel decepcionado.

- En realidad, compre algunas cosillas…nada demasiado exagerado.- si no hubiese sido vampiro, estaria sudando como una bestia.

- A si? Que compraste para mi?!

En ese preciso instante, sono un reloj, creo que de la sala de estar, que anunciaban las 11 de la noche. Demonios…por que habiamos perdido tanto tiempo? Ni queria pensar en el pobre de mi padre…mas de 10 horas en…eso…

Ahí fue cuando Bella vio las bolsas apoyadas sobre la mesa, y maldije no haberlas escondido. Mas rapido de lo que previ, Bella se lanzo sobre las bolsas, y corrio escaleras arriba, mientras sentia el motor de un auto estacionarse afuera. Genial, Charlie habia llegado en el momento justo.

Y Bella me habia robado las bolsas. Y quien sabia que ideas raras habia puesto mi hermana en su inocente cabeza.

Tan rapido como pude, subi las escaleras para que Charlie no me viese.

Tenia miedo…mucho miedo.

* * *

_**Carlisle POV**_

Realmente, ya las 10 de la noche, estaba traumado. Pero en el peor sentido de la palabra.

Habia terminado todo mi "labor", sacando, eligiendo, catalogando, y doblando ropas femeninas. Habia encontrado ropa "vieja" en opinión de Alice y Rosalie, que solo tenian 3 mese se antigüedad. Se me ordeno ponerlas en una bolsa…una bolsa que en esos momentos Emmett revolvia con descaro.

Pero no por eso me encontraba traumado. Sino por todas las cosas que habia supuesto encontraria en la habitación de Rosalie. Dios santo y la Virgen querida…

Lo que Rosalie catalogaba de ropa interior, yo lo catalogaba de pequeñas tiritas de tela. Era espectacularmente pequeña, no podia creer que usase eso. Y encima, el color predilecto era el rojo. Quizas a mi hijo le gustase ese color…

En esos momentos, mientras Emmett revolvia en la bolsa, y Esme me ayudaba a sobrellevar mi estado sentandose al lado mio, observaba como Rosalie estudiaba con entusiasmo lo que su marido habia comprado para ella (que creia yo eran mas pequeños trapos rojitos), y Alice felicitaba a su marido por sus excelentes elecciones. Por lo menos, estaban felices. No queria ni siquiera pensar que me hiciesen acomodarlas.

- Oh, Dios Rosalie, no hablaras en serio.- dijo Emmett con la cabeza dentro de la bolsa. Después de un movimiento brusco, salio, con dos pares de sostenes en las manos, y uno atravesado en funcion de gorra en su cabeza…me daba vergüenza ajena.- no puedes tirar "este" sostén! Demasiados recuerdos, cariño!!.- parecia que de no ser vampiro se largaria a llorar.

- Pero bueno, mira el lado bueno. Ahora tenemos mas ropa para jugar…que te parece?.- le exibio un juego de corpiño y bragas muy…llamativo, de color rojo.

- Mmm, mirandolo asi…puede ser. Pero antes que nada, debo hacer un testeo de calidad.-

Diciendo eso, tomo a Rosalie en sus brazos con bragas, sostén y todo, y la llevo a velocidad vampirica a su habitación a hacer ni queria imaginarme que.

Mi mujer tomo mi mano.

La mire.

Me sonrio. Todo habia sido por ella...ahora que lo veia, habiamos sido muy egoístas con ella. Siempre lavando, planchando y doblando toda esa ropa que yo tuve que presenciar… realmente, ahora entendia todo.

- Por que no subimos, asi descansas?.- dijo dulcemente.

Sin importarme que tanto Alice como Jasper hubiesen empezado a "expresarse" su amor mutuo delante nuestro, ni tampoco el hecho de que ya empezaban a escucharse ruidos "raros" en la parte superior de la casa, ni que mi hijo mayor en esos momentos estuviese sufriendo alguna jugarreta de Bella (porque sabia, por la cara de Alice que asi era), subi con mi esposa a mi habitación.

No podria dormir, pero si descansar.

Solo esperaba que durara mucho. Mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Holaaa!!**_

espero que les haya gustado! jajaja pobre Carlisle, ya veremos si tiene que acomodar o no la ropa nuevaXD

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue

nos leemooos!

**_:Alice:_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!!**

Advertencia: en este chap, todos los Cullen son... degenerados. El que no quiera conocer esta faceta de ellos…no lea XD no pondré nada explicito, eso seguro XD. Se que les va a gustar XD ( el que quiera algo explicito en este fic, o algun otro... por favor, diganmelo).

A leer!

**Jasper POV**

Por fin.

Paz.

Me encontraba total y absolutamente desparramado sobre la cama que jamás usaba. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una almohada, para tener una mejor visión de Alice…mi pequeña Allie.

Después de mi indecisión hoy en la sección de ropa interior femenina, agradecía enormemente el apoyo moral que Emmett me había brindado. Sin él, esto no estaría pasando.

Como siempre, Alice debía probar en carne propia todos los "frutos productivos" de sus salidas al campo de batalla (léase tiendas). Y esta no era la excepción. Salvo que, esta vez, la ropa que había adquirido no eran faldas, camisas, ni nada por el estilo. Era ropa interior. Ropa interior que yo había comprado.

Acomode mejor mi cuello. A pesar de ser vampiro, sentía que la mala posición estaba haciendo mella en mi espalda y cuello. No encontraba una posición exacta que abarcara los requisitos de estar cómodo y mirar con detalle a Alice, mientras desfilaba sola delante del gran espejo que había en nuestra habitación.

A pesar de ser tan pequeña era tan…atractiva a mis ojos… con esas curvas tan poco pronunciadas debajo de la ropa, pero que ahora veía sin disimulo ni de parte de ella, ni de mi parte. Todo su cuerpo era pequeño, como una pequeña invitación a jugar con él, a tocarlo, probarlo….

- Jazz, que te parece?.- me pregunto Alice sacándome de mi embobamiento repentino.

- Me parece excelente. Parece una reina, mi señora.

Se lo dije por dos cosas: primero, porque yo era su juez oficial a la hora evaluar como le quedaban todas y cada una de sus prendas. Y esta no era la excepción, es mas: estaba seguro de que le encantaba que la mirara mientras desfilaba…y segundo, y mas importante: Alice moría de emoción cuando le hablaba como si fuese aun general de algún escuadrón; le encantaba que usara palabras como "a la orden" o "si, señora", o "afirmativo/ negativo". Nunca faltaban las palabras amorosas entre nosotros, pero estas eran obligatorias.

- En serio lo dices? Gracias Jazz!.- grito emocionada y salto sobre la cama.

- Realmente te ves muy bonita.- le dije tomándola de la cintura. Era tan pequeña que la agarre con un solo brazo y la tire hacia mi, aun recostado.- es un conjunto excelente para salir de encubierto al campo, soldado…- le susurre al oído. Alice se dedico a mirarme intensamente, mientras se acurrucaba entre mis brazos y me revolvía el pelo (mas de lo que ya estaba).

Un ruido sordo, como un mueble bastante pesado al caerse al piso, pues tembló nuestra habitación, sonó del otro lado de la casa. Alice soltó un bufido, y yo no comprendía que pasaba. Si Alice no estaba asustada, significaba que ya había visto que había pasado. Adoraba a mi pequeño monstruo.

- Que fue eso, Allie?.- susurre apretando a Alice contra mi, mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás del sostén blanco que llevaba puesto.

- Tu que crees?

Otro ruido sordo. Más cerca.

- Oh si, Rosie!

- Basta, Emmett! Aunque sea espera que lleguemos a la habitación!

Claro. Debía haberlo supuesto. Seguramente, Rosalie había jugado con la poca cordura sexual de mi pobre hermano, y de seguro había creado imágenes de ella con toda la ropa interior (preferentemente roja) que su esposo había comprado exclusivamente para esa noche ( pues, como sabíamos todos… no iba a terminar entera luego de que él la viera con semejantes cosas puestas); en fin… había desatado los "instintos animales" de mi querido hermano, lo que había provocado que intentara hacer…cosas pecaminosas por cualquier lugar de la casa, y como consecuencia, Rosalie lo había esquivado, lo que daba por resultado el choque corporal entre Emmett y los diversos muebles que habían osado toparse en su camino. Era una ecuación difícil, pero por muchas variables e incógnitas que se le agregaban, terminaba con el mismo resultado exacto con milésimas de error: Emmett y Rosalie. Su Habitación. Con llave. Horas.

- No tienen decencia alguna. Dan asco.- dije a modo de excusa. Realmente no me gustaban mucho esas actitudes, no porque las encontrara malas, sino porque me afectaban…como en esos momentos.- Allie, porque no cerramos la puerta con llave, también?

- Oh no, Jasper Hale.

- Por que no?.- pregunte desconcertado. De un momento a otro, Alice se levanto de la cama, y se alejo hacia donde habia una bata. Se la puso, y me miro.

- Por que? Porque sino recuerdas, todo lo que hiciste hoy, fue por Esme, y como aun continuas en el lugar de Mamá, y no te atrevas a mirarme así.- me dio miedo. Toda la ternura de hacia unos momentos se había ido.- tendrás que sufrir lo que sufre ella.

- Pero que tiene que ver el hecho de que quiera pasar un momento de intimidad contigo con Esme?.- realmente no entendía adonde quería llegar. Y la cosa empeoraba, teniendo en cuenta que ni Emmett ni Rosalie habían llegado a su cuarto, y habían derrumbado varias cosas mas por el camino, esparciendo ondas de lujuria por todos lados. Realmente no me ayudaban.

- Porque papá, el siempre tan considerado, a veces no se da cuenta de que Esme podrá ser fría de cuerpo, pero no de corazón.- la mire con desconcierto y ella me miro con impaciencia.- Ay, Jazz! Que no entiendes? Que a veces mamá quiere pasar algún momento "agradable" con papá y no puede porque el se encierra en el estudio? Ahora conoces lo que se llama "Frustrado".

- Oh Dios, y la Santa Confederación, Alice! No quiero tener esa imagen en mi mente, ahora has corrompido mi inocencia!.- le grite tapándome la cara con las manos y revolcándome en la cama. El solo hecho de pensar: Esme, Carlisle, Cama, Horas, era demasiado para mi.

- Ay, Jasper basta! Me estas volviendo loca!.- sabia que mi desesperación estaba afectando a Alice, pero no me importaba. Me daba miedo lo que me estaba imaginando. Y encima, escuchaba los gritos de Emmett de fondo.

- No puedo!

- Si que puedes! Pareces un niño pequeño que le da asco y terror imaginarse a sus padres haciéndolo! Ni siquiera son tus padres biológicos!.- se vistió rápidamente, a la velocidad vampirica, mientras su celular vibraba en mi espalda, haciéndome sobresaltar…me había recostado y no lo había visto.

- Oh, toma Alice.- le dije, calmándome un poco.

- Gracias, cariño.- era tan fácil volver a la normalidad con Alice… por eso la amaba tanto.- oh, Debo irme, Bella me llama. Creo que necesita ayuda.

Se termino de arreglar, y antes de salir por la puerta, se giro, me miro con ternura y me dijo:

- Jazz…descansa, mañana te toca una nueva tarea.

- Que?! Alice, espera!

Demasiado tarde.

Se había ido.

Me volví a revolcar en la cama, escuchando los ruidos de Emmett y Rosalie en el piso de arriba. Por fin habían llegado. Pero esta vez de odio.

Otra vez. Mi calvario no terminaría.

Sin darme cuenta, termine rodando hasta el borde de la cama, y caí redondo al piso produciendo un estruendo terrible, equivalente al portazo que Emmett pego al mismo tiempo.

Estaba desesperado. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Simplemente, le había dicho que el sostén rojo mas pequeño me apretaría mucho los pechos, y que quizás…solo quizás, el tendría que sacármelo. Ese simple comentario despertó al macho semental que mi marido llevaba latente adentro. No tan latente..Salía la luz cada unas cuentas horas. Como mucho.

Ni siquiera me daba tiempo para llegar a la habitación. Moriría de vergüenza ( si es que todavía podía repetir) si Carlisle o Esme me encontraban en esa situación, tirada con Emmett en el comedor, o en la falsa cocina.

En esos momentos corría. No corría por mi vida. Corría por la integridad de mi ropa.

Primer tramo de escaleras. Emmett, en su desesperación por alcanzarme, se zambullo para tomar mi tobillo con su mano derecha, y cayo, con todo su peso, en los escalones. No debo aclarar, que después de haber dejado un cráter en el medio de la escalera, mi marido se recupero en tiempo record y prosiguió su tan afanada actividad, perseguirme.

Primer piso. Antes de llegar al segundo tramo de escaleras, logro agarrarme del codo; me giro bruscamente, y comenzó a besarme con desesperación, como si fuese un vaso de sangre humana después de pasar semanas sin beber siquiera de animal. Y yo le respondí. Comenzó a acariciarme salvajemente, sin introducciones, sin miramientos, sin dulzura de por medio. Mi marido estaba desesperado. Y en cierta medida, yo también. Coló una mano por debajo de mi blusa, y descubrió… el sostén rojo del que le había hablado.

- Oh si, Rosie!.- grito a los cuatro vientos. Aproveche el momento de distracción para escabullirme de sus brazos. Mala idea. Se tiro enloquecido a por mi, y al yo hacer un movimiento ágil para esquivarlo, se reventó contra uno de los muebles restaurados por mamá. Menos mal que ya estaba pensando en deshacerse de el, porque el pobre quedo reducido a prácticamente astillas. En el choque, el piso tembló. Aproveche para salir corriendo.

Segundo tramo de escaleras. Nada nuevo.

Segundo piso. Nuevo choque. Esta vez contra la puerta del despacho de Carlisle. Nuevo estruendo. Nuevo enfoque de ira. Mi marido ya parecía a punto de explotar de furia contra todos los objetos que se interponían en su paso. Los destruiría a todos si era necesario para alcanzarme, de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

Tercer tramo de escaleras. Tercer piso. Nuestra habitación.

Emmett arranco literalmente la puerta de la habitación de una patada, tirándome sobre la cama, el arriba mío. Comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, pero yo no le permitía ir demasiado rápido. Realmente estaba enloquecido esta vez.

- Oh, Dios…Rosie…quieres volverme loco con esto?.- dijo luego de que me quito mi camisa, y observo sin ningún disimulo mi sostén.- muero por arrancártelo.

Estaba por hacerlo. Lo se. Y lo siento por el.

- Oh, no Emmett…lo siento pero hoy no habrá fiesta.- le dije en tono severo. Me dolía hacerle eso, y mas viéndole aquella cara de pánico y desconcierto que asomaba en su rostro. Pero Alice me lo había pedido. Me había pedido que no lo dejara, que todo era por Esme.- lo siento, en verdad. Pero todo es por Esme.

No podía verlo así, petrificado contra mi cuerpo. Lo quite a un lado, y poniéndome de vuelta la camiseta, lo mire nuevamente.

- Mañana tendrás una nueva tarea que hacer. Te divertirás, como hoy.- lo bese suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Oh dios, no podía verlo así.- Emmett por favor, dime algo.

- Que quieres que te diga?

Juro que si no fuera porque se que los vampiros no podemos llorar, juraría que Emmett Cullen estaba llorando. No aguante, y lo abrace contra mi pecho con todas mis fuerzas. El correspondió a mi abrazo, y casi me quiebra todos los huesos. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el.

- Rosie…

- Si, mi amor?

- Puedes quitarte la camiseta, por favor?

Alice no debía enterarse, no debía. Sonriéndole, me aparte de su lado, y dispuesta a quitármela, le comente:

- Todo por ti, mi pequeño gran oso…pero cierra la puerta, no querrás espectadores.

Emmett se levanto en segundos y pego tal portazo que casi la destruye. Yo reí por lo bajo, pues al mismo tiempo, escuchaba un ruido bastante fuerte proveniente del piso de abajo. Y un ruido continuo, como si alguien estuviera…pataleando.

En fin, me dedique a satisfacer a mi marido.

Se recostó sobre mi, y en esos momentos pensé que, no había cosa mas importante para mi, que la felicidad de mi pequeño gran oso.

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Realmente no sabía que le pasaba a Bella. Su mensaje había sido realmente urgente, por lo que corrí como nunca antes la extensión que separaba su casa de la nuestra. Llegue a su ventana. Estaba…totalmente cerrada. Intente abrirla, pero era imposible. Si quería abrirla, tendría que hacer ruido, y era lo que menos quería. Sin previo aviso, Bella se asomo por la ventana, y mirándome sonriente, la abrió.

- Edward no esta por ahí, verdad?.- me susurró.

- No, no lo vi…pero no estaba contigo?.- en realidad, sabia perfectamente lo que Bella estaba planeando. Aun así, era divertido. Demasiado divertido.

- Seguro que no. Alice, necesito tu ayuda.

- Por supuesto, Bella.

Sonriente, entre por la ventana que fue posteriormente sellada.

Comenzaba la tortura de Edward Anthony Cullen.

**_Hola!!_**

XD estoy tentada por lo que escribi: Jasper revolcandose en la cama y despues en el piso,y pataleando...XD

espero que les haya gustado!! espero que noten que es poquito mas largo que siempre XD

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo ,y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue.

nos leemos!!

**_: Alice:_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que veía el futuro, y en el había visto esta pequeña visión aclaratoria, estaría pensando seriamente que Bella tenia problemas motrices para comunicarse. Pero no era así, ni mucho menos. Tenia que hacer un esfuerzo físico impresionante para poder expresarle lo que quería, a través de un papel.

Si. Apenas había llegado yo por la ventana, y antes de que abriera la boca, Bella me había dado un cuaderno abierto y una lapicera. No necesite luz para poder leer lo que me había escrito.

_"Alice…cierra tu mente a partir de ahora. Edward esta fuera de la habitación, así que trata de que no vea que planeo algo"_. Genial. Rápidamente, tome la lapicera para contestarle, mientras pensaba en la nueva ropa que me compraría ese fin de semana acompañada de Bella.

_" Y que debo hacer yo aquí?"._ Escribí inocentemente, como si no supiera la respuesta, y se lo pase a Bella. Podia sentir (y estaba mas que segura que Bella no), como Edward pegaba el oido a la puerta, pues seguramente habia sentido mi aroma y mi entrada, y estaba tratando de escuchar (inútilmente) lo que su adorada y tierna Bella planeaba.

Me miro con una sonrisa picara en la oscuridad, señalando una bolsa blanca sobre su cama. Oh si…esto iba a estar bueno. Muy bueno. Demasiado bueno, para que los demas no se enteraran luego.

_" Tendras que abrir tu mente cuando yo te lo diga, y usar…tu poder imaginativo, Allie"._ Me escribio rapidamente Bella. Yo ya caminaba hacia la bolsa, sin hacer el mas minimo ruido; lo primero que saque, fue un conjunto bastante provocativo de color celeste. Por que no me sorprendia el color?.

Se lo extendi, al tiempo que con la otra mano trataba de escribirle la pregunta que contara con detalles. Como habia logrado evadir a Edward.

Cuando cogio el conjunto, inevitablemente, y a pesar de que la idea era suya, enrojecio como los mejores tomates en sus mejores temporadas de cultivo. Tomo el cuaderno que yo le ofrecia. Luego de leer, me miro, y poniendo los ojos en blanco y con gesto de hastio, se dispuso a escribir, lo que yo ya sabia.

**_Flash Back_**

**Bella POV**

Luego de escuchar que Charlie, mi padre, llegaba cansadamente de su día de trabajo, inocente a lo que en mi mente se maquinaba hasta ese momento, corrí desaforadamente para encerrarme en mi cuarto, consciente de que Edward no había podido entrar (pues lo vi quedarse pasmado en el rellano de la escalera).

Cerré la puerta con llave, y para agregarle seguro, puse la única silla que tenia en el picaporte, para que no pudiese ejercer presión abriéndola. Pronto, comprendí que también podía entrar por la ventana, así que me dispuse a cerrar con todos los seguros que tenia, y correr una pequeña estantería, para que no pudiese abrir; sabia que, Edward al ser vampiro poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, y que todos esos pequeños artilugios no servirían contra su fuerza bruta; pero contaba con el esplendido hecho de que si hacia el menor ruido en irrumpir en mi habitación, Charlie lo escucharía (no sabia nada de Edward, pero no era sordo), e iría a ver de que ruido se trataba.

Contenta con mi idea, me dispuse a dejar la bolsita que guardaba el material de mi castigo en ella.

Espere a que Charlie subiese la escalera (yo pegada contra la puerta de mi habitación, al mas leve sonido), y cuando sentí que se detenía cerca de mi puerta, seguro con la intención de comprobar que estaba en la casa, bien, y sola (y no con "ese"), me dispuse a quitar a toda velocidad la silla, y a descorrer el pestillo (sabia que, si Charlie había llegado hasta allí, Edward había optado por la retirada…por lo menos por ahora.

Me dispuse a saludarlo, y por suerte no noto que me encontraba un poquito nerviosa (habilidad de mentir que había conseguido progresivamente, y misteriosamente, tiempo después de conocer a los Cullen…a Edward en especial), por lo que, mientras dejaba que se fuera a cambiar, me dedique a bajar y prepararle la comida, (obviamente después de cerrar mi habitación con llave y ponerle una campanita al picaporte del otro lado, cosa de que si alguien la abriese, hiciese ruido sin saberlo) pero antes de hacerlo, no pase por alto cerrar absolutamente todas las puertas y ventanas posibles. Mientras lo hacia, y casi terminaba, Charlie bajo haciendo mucho ruido; supuse que algo le había molestado en el trabajo, o quizás no encontraba su camisa favorita…cuando me gire para verlo, me miraba con cara sorprendida.

- Bella…he notado que has cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas, menos una. Por que?.- me subieron los calores.

- Cual, papá?.- le pregunte asustada. Agradecia que no hubiese preguntado porque lo habia hecho.

- La de mi habitación.

Por suerte, pude voltearme a tiempo para disimular un "acceso de tos", que escondia un terrible ataque de risa; Edward, al ver que no podia entrar a mi habitación, ni tampoco bajar…se encontro con la unica escapatoria de entrar y salir por la habitación de Charlie. Me daba risa imaginarmelo alli dentro, refunfuñando, o ahora, seguramente intentando entrar a mi habitación por la ventana.

- La cerraste?

- Como dios manda, cariño.

- Esta bien. Sientate, la cena ya esta lista.

Comimos en completo silencio, algo que agradecimos los dos. Una vez terminamos, y con Charlie ya acomodado en su asiento preferido y pegado al televisor, viendo un partido de baseball bastante aburrido para mi gusto, y después de que termine de lavar los platos, subi rapidamente a mi habitación, cuidando de no encontrarme a cierto vampiro por el camino.

Entre. Cerre. Mire.

No habia nadie en la habitación. Por suerte, parecia que ni siquiera habia hecho el intento de destruir la ventana. Me dedique, con una sonrisa en los ojos, a llamar a Alice. Ella me ayudaria con esto. Si que lo haria.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**Alice POV**

_" Y eso es todo"._ Lo escribia con tanta calma…si sintiese y viese los resoplidos y posiciones en las que Edward cambiaba contra la puerta, intentando escuchar…moriria de un infarto a causa de la risa.

Una vez que Bella vio que había terminado de leer, se volvió a ruborizar. Me di vuelta, dándole un poco de intimidad, mientras sentía como se desnudaba tras de mi. Le había dado ese conjunto como modo de comenzar, algo suave…

Bella me chisto. Me di vuelta. Realmente, aquel conjunto le quedaba muy bien, y remarcaba todas las curvas de Bella (quien intentaba taparse con las manos). Me dispuse a hacer el terrible esfuerzo de abrir la mente. Todo, todo por mi dulce hermanito.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Esto se estaba pasando de la raya. No se que era lo que pretendía Bella encerrada en su habitación, y menos con Alice, encerrada con ella, bloqueándome su mente; había intentado escuchar bajo todos los medios, pero no había escuchado ni una palabra. Supuse que se estaban comunicando por otro medio…tampoco podía intentar una entrada "forzosa", pues Charlie aun estaba abajo mirando el maldito partido. Suspire por enésima vez, y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos, mientras me apoyaba contra la puerta. Otra vez.

Por algún misterio que no entendí, de golpe y porrazo la mente de Alice se abrió para mi, como si nunca hubiese tenido trabas. Y realmente, desee que no lo hiciese.

Veía a Bella, casi desnuda, con uno de los conjuntos que yo le había comprado. Esta bien, era vampiro, y estaba muerto…pero era un hombre, y esa…parte de mi estaba viva. Como nunca antes.

Me entre a desesperar, viendo a través de la mente de Alice, como Bella se recostaba en la cama que tanto conocía yo. Me apreté más contra la puerta. La madera chirrió.

Pronto, todo ese calor que estaba experimentando en esos momentos gracias a la genial de mi hermana, se vio ofuscado y terriblemente reemplazado por una desesperación sin igual. Alice, mi hermana…estaba viendo a Bella, MI Bella, con Jacob Black.

Con ese chucho repugnante, ahora mas que nunca, sobre ella. No podía ser, hubiera sentido su olor de haber entrado, de haberse atrevido a entrar con Alice por la ventana… Pero entre que yo tuve que hacer toda una peripecia para entrar sin que Charlie lo notase, y el hecho de que hasta hacia unos momentos me encontraba más que ansioso…quizás se me había escapado ese hecho.

La estaba tocando, como yo no lo hacia. Y pude ver, por la cara de Bella, que realmente estaba disfrutando con ello. Comencé a respirar sonoramente, y aunque no lo necesitaba me saque la chaqueta; tenia calor. Un calor que hacia años…que nunca había sentido dentro mío.

- Alice, ábreme esta puerta ahora mismo, sino quieres que la tire abajo. Y no me importan ni Charlie, ni nadie. Voy a entrar.

Al momento que lo dije, la visión desapareció. Reemplazada por otra mucho peor.

En esta, Bella estaba sola, en la cama otra vez, pero llevaba un conjunto negro, digno de Rosalie Hale. Dios Santo…yo no tendría que estar viendo a Bella así…a pesar de ser solo una visión, podía oler su aroma embriagante, su pulso pidiéndome a gritos probarlo, su respiración agitada, esperándome…realmente estaba frustrado, a punto de llorar (si pudiese hacerlo), detrás de esa maldita puerta.

- Esto no es gracioso. Bella, Alice, ábranme.- comencé a forcejear con el picaporte, en un intento de destruirlo y poder entrar. Se puso duro de golpe. Gruñí por lo bajo. Alice estaba tirando para el lado contrario del otro lado.

- Lo siento, Edward. Bella no esta en condiciones para atenderte.- me dijo con voz demasiado picara mi hermana. Me asuste.

- A que te refieres…?

La próxima imagen bloqueo mis capacidades motoras, del habla y de razonamiento. Bella estaba…completamente desnuda.

Revolví mi cabello desesperadamente, dejándolo todo parado seguramente, y me dispuse a tirar abajo la puerta.

Con lo que no conté, pues Alice había bloqueado su mente nuevamente…era con que antes de que yo hiciese contacto con la puerta, ella la había abierto, pasando yo limpiamente para el otro lado.

No era mentira, lo que había visto.

Era algo hermosamente verdadero.

* * *

**Esme POV**

- Que nos harás hacer ahora, cariño?.- pregunto mi marido recostado en contra de mi pecho, sobre la cama. Lamentaba que mis demás hijos sufrieran las consecuencias de tener esposas tan estrictas, pero yo…no podía pasar de Carlisle. Aun sentía las patadas de Jasper y los gritos y gritos de Emmett. Ni quería imaginarme como estaría Edward.

- No te preocupes, esta vez no estarás solito. Será algo grupal.- le sonreí mientras levantaba su hermosa mirada con confusión en ella, hacia mi.

- Grupal, dices?.- le acaricie el cabello, mientras trataba de comprender que le decía. A lo lejos, sentí como Emmett fingía llorar a lagrima viva, seguramente porque sus tácticas seductoras no estaban funcionando con Rosalie.- Esme por favor, ten cuidado con lo que elijas.

- No te preocupes, te divertirás.

En ese momento, justo en ese momento, Jasper entro en la habitación. Había estado tan absorta mirando a Carlisle, que no me había percatado de su proximidad.

- Papá, Alice me dejo! Se fue a torturar a Edward, me aband…

Dios mío. Se quedo parado allí, perplejo mirándonos. Primero a mí, después a su padre. De su padre a mi. Y asi como 10 veces. Hasta que senti una ola de desesperación que nunca antes había sentido en mi existencia.

- Dios Santo! Que horror! Pe..pe…pe… Pecadores!.- grito Jasper dando un portazo al salir. Otro que fingía llorar.

Solo me limite a reírme. Y a seguir acariciando a mi marido, quien no había entendido nada. Ni hacia el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

**_Holaa!!_**

espero que les haya gustado!!

lo sabre por los reviews, jaajaja.

ya publique mi nuevo fic, esta vez de Harry potter, "**Sueña Conmigo, mi valiente leona"**...si quieren pasar y decirme si les da mucho asco, haganloXDD

**muchisimas gracias por todooo!!**

y ya saben: los revies son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue...que no decaiga!:D

**con respecto a los que leen 9 Meses...a no desesperar! tratare de actualizarlo el viernes...NO prometo nada, pero tratare y no me odien por lo que paso!!XDDDDDD**

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalie POV**

Mi marido, a pesar de haberle dicho unas…reiteradas veces, que no haríamos nada que el consideraba "Productivo" sobre la cama, seguía insistiendo, e insistiendo…No se contentaba con estar apoyado sobre mi, sino que había intentado acorralarme con su enorme cuerpo, a tal punto que la pobre cama termino venciendo su resistencia ante nuestra fuerza. Y sus patas delanteras (las que estaban debajo del dosel) se doblegaron…y quebraron, produciendo un ruido muy extraño, y un hoyo en el suelo.

Cuando me disponía a alejar a un demasiado mimoso Emmett, la puerta de nuestra habitación, de por si ya maltratada, se abrió tan fuerte que reboto contra la pared. Emmett alejo su atención de mi sostén, para dirigirla con aires asesinos al intruso (nadie interrumpía a mi marido en su actividad favorita y predilecta: "Desnudar a Rosie").

Jasper, todo él, con la ropa desalineada, el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre (y eso era demasiado decir…no podía creer que Alice lo descuidara tanto), agitado (no sabia porque…), y con una cara de terror, que avecinaba, y justificaba, las ondas de pánico y temor que irradiaban de su cuerpo; casi podía verlas salir como haces de luz.

- Se puede saber, que te paso esta vez, Jasper?.- grite un poco desesperada. Sus fantásticas ondas me estaban golpeando de lleno.

- Es que…es…algo…demasiado para mi.- Volvió a salir corriendo, tirando varias cosas, por lo que pude oír, en su camino.

Me dispuse a mirar a Emmett, quien aun seguía mirando fijamente la puerta (ahora parcialmente destruida), mientras (y el pobre inocente creía que yo no me daría cuenta) deslizaba sutilmente una mano cerca de mi espalda, esperando el momento justo para desabrocharme el sostén.

Tome su mano bruscamente, y mirándolo con odio reflejado (lo que asusto a Emmett sobremanera, sacándolo de su actuación fingida definitivamente), me levante, asegurándome de contonear lo suficiente mis caderas para amargarlo por el resto de la eternidad, y tome mi remera.

- Rosie, por favor! No te vayas, te prometo que…

- No me prometas nada! No eres capaz de aguantar ni dos segundos, que ya te aprovechas de la situación. Lo siento, Emmett.

- Pero te prometo que me comportare!

Demasiado tarde. Golpee, al salir, la puerta con todas mis ínfulas, lo que logro partirla al medio. La destruí del todo. Bien, Emmett tendría que repararla, después de todo era culpa suya que esto hubiese pasado.

Mientras me dirigía al tocador mas cercano, pues sabia que mis cabellos no estaban perfectamente acomodados, como debía ser, podía escuchar golpes en el piso inferior, y gritos desesperados como " Por Qué?!", o " Yo era inocente!"; Realmente Alice lo tenia muy mal.

Mientras me metía al baño, Esme apareció por detrás.

- Oh, Rosalie…por casualidad, has visto a Jazz?.- me miro con cara de preocupación, por lo que rápidamente ate cabos y comprendí que mamá sabia porque Jasper se encontraba en ese estado tan deplorable.

- Si, está…

- Yo era inocente! Por qué me hicieron esto?!.- nuevo golpe. Esta vez, parecía que se había roto algo de vidrio, o peor, de cristal, por el sonido del impacto. Esme me miro más preocupada por el sonido que por su hijo.

- Ya veo. Iré a ver que…

- Rompió.- termine por ella, cerrando de otro portazo la puerta del baño. Había salido corriendo en busca de su amado hijito, que en esos momentos sufría una crisis de histeria (quizás sumándole que Alice no aparecía para calmarlo). También, cerré la puerta por seguridad propia, y por mi ropa, ya que había notado como sutilmente, y casi sin ruidos, Emmett descorría las maderas de alguna vez algo llamado puerta para abrirse camino.

- Rosie…

- Ni lo intentes.

Con ello, me dispuse a arreglar mis rizos, ahora no tan perfectos, mientras escuchaba nuevos alaridos de " Pensé que me querías!", " Creí que era tu hijo!".

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente, lo que había empezado como una broma, había terminado por darme mucho pánico. Y todo por ideas de Alice, quien quería hacerme cambiar de vestimenta cada 2 minutos…Y culpa de Edward quien, por primera vez en mi vida, lo veía perder los estribos completamente. Justo en ese preciso momento.

No sabía como taparme. Tampoco quería moverme. Todo, porque parecía que Edward, en esos momentos petrificado sobre el piso, me saltaría de un momento al otro al mas leve movimiento, al mas leve cambio de respiración.

Lo que mas pánico me dio, fue darme cuenta de que mi ángel estaba…en posición de ataque. Encorvado hacia delante, medio agachado, con los ojos entrecerrados en mi figura, y mostrando levemente los dientes.

Lo que comprendí, me hizo darme una reprimenda a mi misma: nunca, pero nunca, había considerado que ademas de darle una…subida de calores a mi novio, llegaría a provocar en el ese instinto del que siempre se cuidaba tanto en mi presencia: su sed de mi sangre.

Y ahí lo tenia, en posición de ataque, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarme. Y encima, sentía que todos y cada uno de mis poros, y esta vez segura de que no solo eran los de la cara, demostraban que en mi cuerpo aun circulaba la sangre; me puse totalmente colorada al recordar que me encontraba totalmente desnuda enfrente de mi vampiro perfecto.

Por suerte, y gracias a Dios que se me había ocurrido llamarla, Alice estaba allí conmigo.

Me hizo un escudo frente a Edward, impidiendo que el siguiera teniendo contacto visual directo conmigo. Escuche un gruñido amenazador que me erizo todo el vello del cuerpo.

- Alice…

- Quédate quieta, Bella. Esto es demasiado.- parecía más que divertida por la situación, a lo que me tranquilice un poco. Si Alice estaba tranquila, yo también podría estarlo…

- Que sucede, Alice?

- Tu querido novio, lejos de lo que seguramente estas pensando, no quiere atacarte.- ladeo el rostro y me mostró una sonrisa muy picara. Si era posible, me ruborice aun mas, mientras veía la salvación encarnada en sus manos: un par de Jeans y una camiseta.

- Gracias Alice! Pero…no entiendo…

- Ay, Bella por Dios! No puedes ser tan lerda! Te lo diré en Cristiano, así lo entiendes de buenas a primeras!: Vístete, o veras que lo que realmente Edward desea de ti en estos momentos es algo muy distinto a tu sangre.

- Si.

Me vestí rápidamente (lo que mi torpeza me permitía), e inmediatamente termine de ponerme todo, Alice salio de delante mío. Edward seguía en la misma posición. Pero al parecer, al darse cuenta de que mi cuerpo ya no se encontraba…en las mismas vergonzantes condiciones, su rostro reflejo sorpresa y se relajo. Para mi tranquilidad.

- Oh, cielos Edward…cuando los demás se enteren…- Alice no pudo terminar la frase, pues mas rápido de lo que yo suponia, Edward reacciono a su amenaza, y a velocidad vampirica, corrió hacia ella…quien habia saltado por la ventana después de tumbar la estantería.

- Charlie…- me dio pánico.

Había dejado, todo este tiempo, a Charlie solo en comedor…sin tener en cuenta todos esos sonidos, ruidos, y gritos; baje cautelosamente las escaleras, intentando no tropezar, y para mi gran alivio y sorpresa, encontré a Charlie dormido con el control remoto en su mano. Sonreí para mi misma, le quite el control, y lo tape con su campera. No valía la pena despertarlo allí.

Me dispuse a subir con la misma cautela, pero cuando no, cuando llegaba a mi habitación, tropecé con el último escalón. Me caía hacia delante, pero unos fríos brazos, me sujetaron justo a tiempo.

- Edward…

- Shhh…cállate, mi pequeña traviesa.- susurro en mi oído, y delicadamente me cargo a mi habitación, depositándome en la cama (ya abierta).- Eres alguien muy traviesa, por lo que serás castigada.

- No entiendo a que te refieres… sabes que el que sufre los castigos aquí eres tú, no yo…Donde esta Alice?

- Huyo, como el pequeño monstruo cobarde que es.

De pronto, mi Edward comenzó a cantar mi nana preferida, y sentí un sueño aterradoramente pesado inundarme.

Lo ultimo que vi, fue la sonrisa torcida de mi amado inmortal.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

- Jasper, en serio…puedes tranquilizarte? Lo que viste no es de otro mundo…- intentaba, desde hacia media hora, luchar contra la estupidez de mi hermano. Realmente era terco…

- Es que no entiendes?! Justo cuando hablo con Alice de ello, lo tengo que ver!.- decía histérico, mientras mordía un pedazo de poliéster (para los nervios…estaba dejando los colmillos marcados cada vez mas). De pronto, un fusible se prendió en mi mente.

- Y no te parece extraño?

- Que cosa?.- me pregunto Jazz, un poco menos alterado.

- Que justo Alice te lo haya mencionado antes…ella sabia. Sabía que lo verías.

- Eso no es posible. Mi Allie no seria capaz…

- Oh, si que lo seria! Créeme que si! Esto es un complot!

- Complot? Te refieres a que…hay un bando enemigo infiltrado?!.- había dado en la tecla. Me encantaba utilizar palabras que sabia a Jasper lo enajenaban a aquellas épocas, y parecía haber dado resultado.

- Así es. Y el bando enemigo infiltrado son las mujeres.

- Oh, no es imposible. Mira, si es verdad, deberás darme un tiempo razonable para averiguar y verificar que los informes sean fidedignos.

- En eso, llega Alice un poco…mas despeinada. Mira a Jasper, y su rostro se ilumina, mientras se dispone a subir la escalera.

- Allie! Como te fue?.- pregunto Jasper, seguramente ya olvidado de todo. Al ver a Alice, le pasaba lo mismo que a mí con Rosie: su mundo desaparecía, solo por ella.

- Bien cariño. Y a ti? Como te fue con Esme?.-

Ese ultimo comentario helo a Jasper. Lo sabía. Si que lo sabia. Y sabia que Jasper sabia que Alice sabia que el sabia que se había dado cuenta. No entendí ni l oque quise pensar.

- Perfecto.- dijo Jasper mas que tieso.

- Bien. Subiré. Nos vemos, muchachos!

- Ahora estas convencido?.- le pregunte mas que satisfecho.

- Hay que avisarle a Edward.

Sonreí triunfal.

Por fin, la suerte miraría para nuestro lado.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

espero que les haya gustado!! por fin los hombres van a..intentar defenderse

**y saben: los reviews son mis sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue.XD**

con respecto a los otros fics...TRATARE de actualizarlos entre hoy y mañana, pero no prometo nada:S estoy bastante acortada de tiempo, y casi no tengo inspiracion, **sobretodo para 9 Meses** (xd Me encanta decirles eso asi se desesperan).

ahora si

cualquier consulta, insulto o sugerencia, a Review

nos leemos!

**_:Alice:_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

Mi querida hermana, haciendo uso de todo su poder de convencimiento, y mi adorada Bella, ella tan inocente y joven, habían planeado lo que seguramente, de haber tenido unas cuantas décadas menos, hubiera sido el genocidio mas rápido de la historia.

Bella. Desnuda.

Era algo con lo que yo nunca, o por lo menos hasta ese momento, imagine con conocer o visualizar.

Había sido tan hermosa, tan pura…y a la vez tan terriblemente aterrador. Estuve a punto de saltar sobre su delicado cuerpo al descubierto, como un puma hambriento quien tenía a su presa acorralada, indefensa. El solo hecho de pensar en como hubiera terminado su bello cuerpo, en como hubiera quedado yo después de eso (seguramente, ya en estos momentos estaría en Italia debajo de 100 vampiros acribillándome a lanzazos, y posteriormente prendiéndome fuego), pero sobretodo, como hubiera quedado Alice después de ello. Si me iba al infierno, no me iría solo. De eso estaba más que seguro.

En estos momentos me encontraba observando a Bella dormir, tan pacifica…había pronunciado mi nombre varias veces en sueños, un poco angustiada. No podía creer que ella, sabiendo todo el autocontrol que yo necesitaba siquiera para besarla, me hubiera hecho pasar por aquello. ¿Es que acaso creía que no me pasaría nada, que me resistiría y que solo sufriría la típica vergüenza adolescente? Ella solo lo considero como un juego, como algo para hacerme enojar e incluso avergonzar. Nunca lo considero como una manera de suicidarse prematuramente.

Me dolía en el alma que Bella no entendiera aquello, y mas aun: encima que me estaba haciendo pasar por toda esa estupidez de "Amos de Casa", que, oh, casualidad, se le había ocurrido a mi querida hermana monstruo enana, me hacia esto…y sobretodo: no me había dicho si las prendas le habían gustado o no.

Lo que le había dicho a Bella no era mentira. Me vengaría. Sabia que ella tenía autocontrol con las cosas que a mí…me volvían loco. Pero había algo contra lo que seguramente Bella nunca podría luchar por retener.

De paso, la venganza iría para mi pequeña hermanita.

Sonreí en la penumbra de la habitación de mi ángel, mientras este volvía a suspirar mi nombre entre sueños.

* * *

**Esme POV**

No podía creerlo. Mi hija, mi propia hija, me estaba pidiendo algo totalmente indecoroso, e imposible para mí.

Intentando distraerme un poco, había refaccionado la puerta de la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, había lavado el desastre que era el salón, y para colmo, juntado todas las prendas de mis hijas, quienes las dejaban tiradas por todos lados. Y Alice, detrás mío.

Por suerte ya había amanecido, lo que acarreaba una nueva tanda de peleas, gritos y llantos.

- Mamá, por favor! No lo matará! Es simplemente un pensamiento, y está!.- decía Alice detrás mío, mientras yo me dirigía al estudio de Carlisle, en busca de mas cosas para lavar, e inconscientemente en busca de su apoyo moral contra Alice.

- No, y no, Alice. Es suficiente.- dije, con tono firme. Sino le ponía freno a mis propios hijos, esto se convertiría en un lugar totalmente desastroso.

- Pero mamá…llego Edward!.- grito Alice, saltando en su lugar mientras yo la miraba inexpresivamente. ¿ Que tenia que ver Edward en todo esto?. Entre al estudio de Carlisle, mientras veía como mi marido trabajaba en su escritorio de madera, absorto en su trabajo.

Sonreí tiernamente. Estaba tan entretenido, como un niño pequeño, en sus papeles, que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia cuando entre. Pero si los gritos de Alice.

Alzo la vista, y al mirarme, me devolvió la sonrisa tierna, mientras se paraba seductoramente, y caminaba hacia mi. A veces pensaba que lo hacia a propósito, para volverme loca…me recordaba a aquel doctor que conocí hacia ya casi 100 años…

- Que sucede, cariño?.- me pregunto con su voz profunda, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

- Papá! Edward se volvió loco!.- grito una histérica Alice en el pasillo, rompiendo la burbuja que nos habíamos creado Carlisle y yo. Algún día mataría a uno de mis hijos, de eso estaba segura.

- Por que? Edward, respóndeme, que paso ahora?.- grito Carlisle a modo de aviso, para que Edward apareciera para explicar lo que Alice había informado. Era el hijo mas cuerdo que tenia…que se supone que había hecho?

- Papá, antes de juzgarme, por que no le preguntas a tu pequeño monstruo llamado hija, a que estaba jugando anoche?.- dijo Edward apareciendo de golpe a mi lado. Alice entro melodramáticamente, fingiendo ofensa.

- Escucharon lo que me dijo? Me llamo monstruo!

- Alice, que has estado haciendo?.- pregunto Carlisle deshaciendo su abrazo pata mirar seriamente a Alice. Bufe, molesta.

- Yo, nada. Pregúntale a él que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- A mi? Si fue tu culpa!

- Mi culpa? Yo no te dije que entraras y vieras a Bella desnuda!

- Edward! Debería darte vergüenza!.- le dije, enojada. Como se atrevía a hacerle eso a Bella?

- A mi?! A ella!.- Edward señalo a Alice, quien se hizo la adolorida.

- Basta ya. Me esta doliendo la cabeza.- dijo Carlisle a mi lado.

- Cariño, no puede dolerte la cabeza, recuerdas?.- le susurre con dulzura, mientras mis hijos se seguían peleando a los gritos…después de todo, quizás no fuera una mala idea lo que Alice me había propuesto. Jasper y Edward (ahora), estaban insoportables. Alguien debía darles su merecido.

- Oh, cállate. Me arruinaste la ilusión de que me cuidaras.- me dijo Carlisle, rodeando mi cintura nuevamente.

- Cuidarte, como?

- Ya sabes…

Imágenes (retorcidas y asquerosas, en opinión de Edward 1 hora después) hermosas de nosotros dos juntos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por mi mente, y por alguna razón, pareciese que por la de mi marido también por lo que pude averiguar posteriormente…todas tenían algo así como a Carlisle y a mi como protagonistas de una…escena amorosa, en diferentes escenarios, como lo eran la cama, el pasillo, el living, e incluso el hermoso escritorio de Carlisle.

Hubo un silencio atroz, mientras Carlisle seguía con la mirada perdida ( al parecer, pensando aun en todo lo ya mencionado…), seguido rápidamente de gritos y llantos lejanos, mas algunas quejas y festejos cercanos.

- Si, mamá! Por fin lo has hecho!.- dijo Alice mientras pegaba saltitos, y chillaba sonoramente, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Carlisle, quien no entendía nada.

- Que horror! Podrían guardarse esas…esas herejías y cosas degeneradas para su intimidad, no les parece?!.- gritaba Edward, poniendo cara de asco.

- Edward, deja de revisar en nuestras mentes! Eso es cosa de grandes.- dijo Carlisle, poniendo cara de enojo…cosa de grandes? Dios Santo…

Como Alice esperaba, y estaba segura había visto en una de sus visiones, esto se trataba de una onda en cadena: yo debía pensar cosas…inapropiadas de Carlisle y de mi (por alguna razón, inconscientemente mi marido se unió a mis pensamientos); de allí, Edward leería nuestras mentes, y se encontraría con el pequeño regalo (he ahí su castigo…si había cosa que lo destruía, era ver a sus padres haciendo…Eso; por suerte, solo le daba asco y una leve sensación de deseos de morir, nada mas allá de eso); y de Allí, las ondas tanto mías, como de Edward (y ahora de Carlisle), viajarían a mi otro hijo, Jasper, quien se encontraba con Emmett, en la sala.

- Por que?! Que hice yo para merecer esto?! Acaso no luche bien en la guerra civil?!.- luego de eso, se escucharon patadas y gritos de Emmett, tratando de pararlo.

- Bueno, basta. Me voy.- dijo Edward, luego de calmarse. Se seguían escuchando gritos de fondo.

- Vas a tu habitación, cariño? Por que aun no la limpie…

- No, mamá. Me voy.

- A donde?.- Carlisle reacciono, y los dos lo miramos extrañados.

- Ya os decía yo.

- Cállate! Me voy a Denali, mamá.

* * *

**3 Horas después.**

**Emmett POV**

Mierda.

Yo no me encontraba del mejor humor que digamos, después del desplante de Rosalie. Pero lo de Jasper, Esme, y Edward, era demasiado.

Jasper se había dedicado 3 horas seguidas a revolcarse por el piso, a taparse la cabeza con una manta (intentando inútilmente que las emociones no les llegaran), y seguir lamentándose por su inocencia perdida. Ya tenía yo razón. Las mujeres complotaban en contra nuestro.

Esme había armado el melodrama de su existencia. Con la nueva noticia de la huida de Edward hacia el aquelarre de Tanya, los humos le habían subido hasta el techo, atravesándolo. Lo habia intentado convencer de todas las maneras posibles, persiguiendolo por toda la casa. Al final, Edward se había marchado. Dejando una destruida Esme. Y un Carlisle dispuesto a consolarla. Como sea.

En estos momentos, nos encontrábamos Carlisle, Jasper (aun con la manta) y yo, en el lavadero de la casa. Alice nos había tirado toda la ropa que mamá había estado juntando toda la mañana, y nos había dado la misión de lavarla sin que sufrieran daños colaterales ( tela de mujer…todas delicadas, nos había dejado instrucciones detalladas de que no hacer).

Carlisle alzaba la ropa como si estuviera infectada, y Jasper no dejaba de mecerse en el piso.

Y por fin, se me prendió la lámpara. Esto era demasiado bueno.

Tome un montón de ropa, y la metí en el lavarropas. Carlisle me miro horrorizado. Había mezclado prendas que se desteñían.

A si que eran todas prendas delicadas?

Ya lo veríamos.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Realmente no entendía con que fin Edward había desaparecido así. Tampoco entendía porque mamá armaba tanto escándalo. Como si nunca lo volviera a ver. Dios Santo.

Me encontraba en su habitación, mientras la veía mirar fotos viejas de Edward (como intentando ver cuando había crecido en esos 100 años junto a nosotros, analizando el paso del tiempo…pobre mamá, todo esto la estaba afectando).

Cuando sonó el teléfono. El mío.

Mire quien era. Bella.

Oh, Dios Mío.

Que demonios le diría?

- Mamá, es Bella! que le digo?.- le pregunte desesperada. Estaba por responder, cuando un estruendo proveniente del piso de abajo me sobresalto. La ropa!

- La ropa!.- grito Esme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, inconscientemente atendí.

- Alice? Lamento molestarte, pero es que…Edward desapareció, y creo que sigue molesto por lo de anoche…

- Mmm…puede ser, Bella…

- Esta allí?

- No, no esta aquí.- dije, nerviosa.

- Ah…y donde puede estar? Lo llame a su celular y no contesta…me dice que la característica no corresponde a la zona, no es estupido?.- estupido o no, Bella estaba mas nerviosa que yo al hablar.

- Es que…Bella, Edward no esta aquí.

- A donde fue?

- A Denali.

Sentí un leve sollozo de Bella en el teléfono, y gritos histéricos, mezclados con risas provenientes del piso de abajo.

Esto era demasiado.

* * *

**Hola!!**

espero que les haya gustado!!

perdon por la demora, pero la mayoria de uds ya debe de saber que estuve de viaje

bueno...ya saben!: **los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue**. XD

con respecto a este fic: no le queda mucha vida ya...seran 3 o 4 episodios mas, asi que... **tengo idea de crear otro fic, y el tema lo dejo a cuenta de ustedes! ** eso si: algo muy dramatico no, porque me paso de la raya y vamos a terminar todas llorando XD

**espero sus ideas! (por algo se los pregunto ¬¬)**

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**

* * *


End file.
